Episode 7857 (3rd May 2012)
Plot Tyrone and Kirsty are upbeat, knowing they've scuppered Terry's plans. Julie breaks down over her false pregnancy. The factory girls are shocked. Kevin asks Pam if she'll consider having Jack on a semi-permanent basis as Sally isn't prepared to play mother to him. Pam's appalled at Kevin's selfish behaviour but assures him that she's always there for baby Jack. Julie and Brian consult Dr Carter who advises them that Julie must have her ovaries removed as soon as possible in case the growth is cancerous. Julie's devastated, realising that she'll never be able to have children. Kirsty returns from work upset. She tells Tyrone that she's been suspended again for delving into Councillor Peake's details without authorisation and her police career is over. Tommy delights in Kirsty's misery and tells her that he hopes she does get the sack. Kirsty storms out, furious with Tyrone for failing to stick up for her. Tommy finds Terry in a seedy hotel room packing his things. Tommy's worried but Terry assures him that he had no idea Councillor Peake was bent. Tommy believes him. As Terry tries to leave, he's accosted by two heavies demanding money with menaces. Desperate to help his dad, Tommy promises to pay off the £10,000 that Terry owes. Terry's secretly delighted that his plan has come together. Kevin arrives home with Jack and tells Sally that he's realised he can't live without his son. Sally's understanding but makes it clear it's the end of their relationship. Kirsty's angry and blames Tyrone for egging her on and getting her the sack. In an attempt to appease her, Tyrone tells her that he's got her a job at the factory but this only fuels Kirsty's rage. Kirsty's insulted that Tyrone thinks she'd want to work in a knicker factory. Tyrone explains he was only trying to help but Kirsty loses her temper and whacks him across the face. Tyrone is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore *Barry Hawkins - James Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Matt Carter's office *Unknown hotel - Guest bedroom *Pam Hobsworth and Bill Webster's house - Living/dining room and kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Kate Anthony as Pam Hobsworth. *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 17th August 2012. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty turns on Tyrone after being suspended for her illegal search of the town hall; a tearful Julie pays Dr Carter a visit; and Kevin prepares to hand over his son to Pam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,080,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes